


home is wherever I'm with you

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I don't know if I know the smp well enough to be writing for it, I think their relationship dynamic is really cool, little oneshot type thing, more of a friendship, wilburchu if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wilbur is done with lmanberg. It's become something he never intended it to be. And he had the chance to end it all. But is there still good out there? is it still home? what is home?aka me trying to write a dream smp fix it fic or oneshot but I don't understand the complicated plot well enough to write this. please critique
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	home is wherever I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> note- I don't know the dream smp that well, just bits and pieces. I thought this would be an interesting concept and decided to try my hand at writing something for it. />  
> thank you so much to pear (noonlighted) for taking time out fo their day to beta read and edit this. you are so sweet!

All was going well for L'manberg, so it seemed. Schlatt was the new president, and had declared a festival. Quackity, Tubbo, Eret, Ranboo, and Techno were setting off fireworks and celebrating. The festivities were beginning, but her mind was elsewhere.

Niki was staring up at an old wall, mossy cobblestone rocks forming it. She reached out and touched the rocks, the moss brushing her fingers, her hand searching for a loose one. Carefully she slid the rock out, and nearly dropped it at the sight of what was inside.

Explosives. Tons of them, lining the inside of the wall. There was a traitor in their midst, and Niki didn't want to be the one to reveal it. Fingers trembling, she put the rock back and took a deep breath. In just a second her mind had started racing, her world turned upside down.

Should she stay quiet about it? Should she do something? She knew there was only one person she could tell. 

Wilbur. Her best friend.

She ran her fingers along the wall as she walked around it, following the wall. "Wilbur?"

"Wilbur, where are you?"

A muffled voice came from inside the cave, so quiet she wasn't even sure she had heard it. "Wilbur?" she called for him again.

And then she saw it. Farther up the wall was an opening. She crept around it and saw a tunnel going somewhere. Immediately, she knew she was on the verge of finding something very important. A shiver ran down her back.

Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and taking a deep breath, she took an unsteady step down the tunnel. She saw a light and kept walking.

It came out into a clearing, a sort of room, lit by a single torch, words covering the walls. Old words, of a L'manberg that didn't exist anymore.

Standing in the middle of it was Wilbur, hand hovering over a button, shaking.

"Will?" she asked, voice whispy and barely there. He whirled around, and she saw that there were tears pooling in his eyes, threatening to spill over.

"What are you doing here?" There was an accusatory tone to his voice.

Niki didn't know why, but she suddenly felt cold towards Wilbur. What happened to them being friends? What happened to the boy she knew?

"More like..." her voice faltered, "what are you doing?"

He sighed, and dropped his hand from the button. "Do you know what this button is?"

The pieces were falling into place in Niki's head.

"You're the traitor, aren't you"

He laughed, sort of nervously, and tugged on his beanie. "Well, a traitor is someone who wants to destroy a country" She nodded slowly.

"I don't want to destroy it, I want to save it- L'manberg I mean. And this is the only way." 

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He looked unhinged- she could see it in his eyes. This wasn't the Wilbur she knew and loved. Lately he had been different. He used to bake with her. He used to be so devoted to caring for Fundy. He used to play guitar with her. He used to lead the fight for L'manberg. Now he was a shadow of his former self, exiled from his own country. 

He was damaged.

"It's not what it used to be. I envisioned L'manberg to be a place of freedom. Now it's one tyranny after another. It's better to just destroy it and be over with it. Do you know how many times I've been here, in this room, ready to destroy it all? It's a hard choice to make, but I think it's the right one.

But deep down, Niki thought, he was afraid of losing it. Because sometimes it feels more comfortable to not have to fear losing something. If he couldn't have it, no one could.

"It's not L’manberg any more." he said, his voice shaking.

And the truth was, she felt the same. It had only been one tyranny after another. It would never be the place they once wanted it to be. They had all been so innocent in the beginning- especially Tubbo, believing everyone was good and everything would be good, but would it ever? She didn't know what she was thinking or what to do, so she just sat down on the cold, stone, floor next to him.

"Do you know the song on these walls?" he asked her, as they sat there next to each other. She gave no response, just nodded.

"It doesn't feel like home anymore," she said.

"Will-" he winced at the nickname. "L'manberg isn't about the place itself. I think"- she stumbled over her words, cursing at herself for being so unsure. How could she reassure Wilbur when she didn't know what she herself was thinking?.

Well, she sure as hell was going to try.

"It’s the people who make it up. And home isn't about the physical place. It's about being with the people we love. That's L'manberg. Tommy, and tubbo, and Fundy, and Quackity."

"They are L'manberg" Wilbur finally said. 

"Yeah."

They sat in silence next to each other for a while.

Memories came back to Wilbur. 

Tubbo. His youngest brother. He was just a kid who was forced to grow up too fast. Tubbo was just a kid who wanted a happy ending, and believed everything would be okay.

Tommy was obnoxious, loud and annoying sometimes. But when Wilbur thought about it, he too was just a kid who wanted a happy ending. But he knew that he would have to fight for one. And he was willing to do it. Wilbur realized that Tommy was braver than he was. For sticking with L'manberg even when Wilbur was done with it.

Fundy. His son. Well, adopted son. He was dealing with so much. Wilbur had left him in L'manberg under Schlatt's rule. Fundy was an orphan who didn't have a mother figure, and whose own father had abandoned him.

They were L'manberg.

"And they hate me." He said.

"They hate me." Tears started running down his face. "I don't even have them."

"You have me." Niki says. 

"I think- I think friendships can mend. You fucked up, that's for sure. And I don't blame them for being mad at you. But give them time."

"For now you have me."

He sighed and leaned his head on her shoulder. It might be a while before he got better.

But eventually, he'd have the people he loved most. They were L'manberg.

Home was with them. And he was a long way from home.

**Author's Note:**

> wow okay, really getting jason dean and veronica vibes from this  
> feel free to leave feedback  
> edit: there's a really cool animatic of seventeen with wilbur and niki, just gonna put it here, yall should check it out  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sFiZsTOViV4  
> comments are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
